Darcy Taika
Darcy Taika, also known as "The Untouchable" Taika (Antacchaburu no Taika). She is the captain of the Taika Pirates and the Agent Leader in Daisy Bay Island. History Past Story Born under a prestigous family line of Taika, the founders of Daisy Bay Island which looked like a daisy with a large bay on the center. Both Darcy and her sister, Luster had fairly normal childhoods and had big dreams. Luster wanted to rule the island while Darcy wanted to work along side with her. Both went different ways in terms of training and Darcy comfirmed herself to get strong. Darcy meets the former agent leader of Daisy Bay Island, Aristolia N. Biv. Darcy was eager to learn but it was difficult for Aristolia to get along with her. Darcy always had this natural curse. Regardless of her beauty and charm, it's virtually impossible for others to trust her. Darcy becomes trained for Tenshi no Nou under the apprenticeship of Aristolia. When she was going to finish the final training, Aristolia disappeared with a promise with a final battle. The start of the fight underground was catastrophic, even damaging the surrounding and the ceiling began to loose support. She leaped off to the abyss in a caving in mine, leaving a devil fruit with Darcy. Darcy suddenly got trapped in the mine with a fruit on her hands, tempting to not eat it (cuz it's against her training.) yet the only provision on her hands. Within the pure darkness and solitude, she desperately ate it before death from starvation and accidently slipped through the earth to the surface. She regretted it greatly but recently thought of her sister, thinking if she can defeat her master with her current powers. Darcy was appointed as the agent leader of the country from the newly elected Empress Lustre. She performed her first deed by defending the island against barbaric pirates containing a Devil Fruit using captain. She had a growing obsession on combating devil fruit users, so she attacked him mercilessly with her strength and kill him over a fire. Lustre wasn't amused by her deeds and brought her a new mission that sets outside the country. They don't believe Aristolia is dead so Darcy's mission is find something in the world that relates to vibrations. Darcy teams up with another agent, Kyla and departs from the island. The Taika Pirates Appearance Darcy appears as a 'high-class agent' style, wearing tuxedos and red dresses in casinos. This attractive and athletic young woman is usually seen with arrogant red eyes; furthermore, She's with blue bangs with purple wavy hair lying on her back. Through time in the ship, she's usually seen with casual tomboyish clothing style. She wears a dark blue tuxedo and dark blue pants. Also, wears thick sunglasses and purple high heels. Personality Darcy is Outgoing, Intelligent and has a Tough Attitude. She loves to tease to who can be bothered but will never physically bully the person because she thinks it'll be unamusing. This is mostly done with Lustre, who Darcy calls her a Tsundere . Her exceptional charisma and charm can never remove the unfortunate suspicious aura she keeps since she was born. Another person would most likely to have greater willpower to trust her yet she tries her best to stay trustworthy with others. Her biggest downfall is she's never viewed as trustworthy; deep inside, she's most trusting out of all her crewmates. She likes gambling and games. Also, she like salads, bread and stuff that goes with wine and cheese. She's shown to not hesitate to kill a devil fruit user; however, she can never seriously fight anyone else. No matter what kind of battle, she would rather tease. Relationships Crew Darcy may look as if she's rude towards her crew members but deep inside, she has her utmost care over them. She's closest to Kaira as a childhood friend under her younger sister, who may have most of the secrets from her agent leader. Kaira is technically her rival, not through technique-wise but in terms of their powerlevel. Halo Capella became her biggest interest since he joined her crew, with both of their personalities somehow connects. Sometimes, it can be more than that. When Athena joined the crew with Halo, Darcy didn't go friendly at first. Afterwards, she softened up towards Athena since she was important to him. Athena might be the first Devil-fruit weilder who Darcy's able to befriend with. Family The long-distance relationship with her younger sister, Lustre "The Unfathomable" Taika (Sanmenmuryou no Taika Asuka) keeps growing and growing when geting further and further. She loves to tease Lustre the most, because she reminds her of a Tsundere. Although, she is one. Friends Aristolia N. Biv is considered a friend to Darcy; although, it is unsure what their true relationship between them. She never becomes vengeful every time she mentions that name, so it's unsure that Aristolia is not a devil fruit user or Darcy doesn't know she is one. Everyone she meets becomes a friend to her, especially the marines and enemy pirates. Enemies Every devil fruit user she meets (except Athena, because of Halo) is considered an enemy to her. She does not accumulate anger or any emotional negativity with them, instead becomes eager and motivated. She'll always treat a battle with another Devil Fruit user to be her best battles if able. Due to Athena's situation, Darcy possibly won't try to kill a devil fruit user if it effects normal people. Abilities She's possesses a variety of skills, making her a formidable opponent. She developed super-human strength after training with Aristolia. Her non-combative skills are gambling and navigation *[http://onepiecefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Tsuki_Tsuki_no_Mi Tsuki Tsuki no Mi] (Moon Moon Fruit) Paramecia Devil fruit This fruit allows the user to phase like the moon. Phasing through walls, objects or energy like a Logia fruit but cannot control elements around the user. *'Mysterious Martial Art '''is the technique what Aristolia N. Biv has taught Darcy before she gained her devil fruit powers. ''*tba : Weapons She wields a few weapons which covers close range and long range combat situations. *'Small Flintlock pistols': Pistols that are smaller than a normal Flintlock. It supposed to resemble Glocks in real life. *'Inverted Blade': A blade that held underhand. It's shape of the one-sided blade has been bent back enough to touch the elbow. Quotes "so, you want to play a game with me? Then hit me!" "If you don't like him, can I kill him?" Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Taika Pirates Category:Humans Category:Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Special Agent Category:Haki Users